Radiofrequency digitization and collection systems (i.e., RFDCSs) collect and store radiofrequency (RF) signals. Generally, the raw RF signals that the RFDCS captures may be of limited use to a user of the system. Often, the user may desire to manipulate the raw RF signal data or perform other transformations to convert the raw RF signal data into a more useful form, such as reducing noise or amplifying a desired signal. However, digital signal processing, especially when done in real time, or “on-the-fly”, can place a substantial burden on (or even completely overwhelm) system resources. Thus, real-time digital signal processing risks overloading system resources and the loss or corruption of desired RF signal data.
Because of the complexity and risk of data loss, RFDCSs may not y offer users the ability to perform real-time, online digital signal processing. Such limitations restrict users to offline digital signal processing, thereby greatly increasing the user's effort to transform the raw RF signal data into a suitable form. This may also limit the immediate usefulness of collected RF data, especially in some instances in which the RF signal data is collected in the field.